The Special Day
by SenpaiDanDan
Summary: Nagisa's a normal boy in Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High It's the middle of the school year but this day in particular is different What Is it? Read and find out ladies and gentlemen
1. Chapter One: The Intro

**Chapter One**

Nagisa Shiota, A Bluenette not much to say about him that's what most people think but Kayano knows Nagisa has talents like his bloodlust shown in multiple occasions it doesn't scare her not one bit

Nagisa (P.O.V)

Another day at the assassination classroom I thought to myself as I woke up and got ready for class 3-E I got dressed,used the bathroom,brushed my teeth. The normal routine then I left. I'm a third year at Kunugigaoka Junior High. Middle of the year with Koro-Sensei and all the regulars Karma, Kayano,

and Sugino. Sure there were more but I couldn't mention them all.

However this day felt different like something big was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2:School

**Chapter 2**

 **Kayano (P.OV.)**

Another day at school I suppose I'll start getting ready I thought to my self. I'd recently been thinking about this boy in my class a close friend Nagisa Shiota. Romantic feelings it was weird like most teens her age it was awkward basically because of hormones and everything but this was different I'm sure of it! As I started walking to school towards the mountain's base there he was in his hair style I gave him. He was adorable I just loved him.

Although as everyone else wonders in this situation do they like me back. I got lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice Okuda trying to get my attention "Kayano? Kayano?! KAYANO?!!!!" She said yelling

I finally snapped out of it

"Okuda?" I said confused

"I was trying to get your attention"

She whined.

"Oh sorry got lost in my thoughts I guess" I said with a monotonous voice

"What were you thinking about? Okuda curiosly asked

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

I asked

"Yes! I promise"

She said enthusiastically

"I...I...I was think about Nagisa I think I'm in love with him I don't know though I honestly want to know if he likes me back

like anyone in my situation"

I rambled on

Okuda said jokingly

"I could whip up a love potion"

I responded

"Really?!? That'd be great!"

"It's a joke Kayano you can't make someone like you. You need to get to know them and I don't know keep a healthy relationship"

Okuda sounded serious

We arrived at school a little early I took my seat next to Nagisa

and I was daydreaming about a romantic date. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.


	3. Chapter 3:The Question

**Chapter 3**

 **Karma (P.O.V)**

I was in class for once I didn't skip I wsd looking around as the material Koro Sensei rambled on about was something I could ace no matter what

I found myself studying Kayano she wasn't paying attention. Daydreaming probably.

I wonder about what I'll ask her later at lunch maybe.

~Lunch Time~

"Hey Kayano come here a sec"

She barely noticed as she walked over I asked

"So I noticed you were in a dreamlike state in class what were you thinking about?"

She seemed nervous

"Oh nothing"

She said awkwardly

I knew she was lying

"Okay well if it's nothing then I guess you wouldn't mind me putting up this picture of you and Nagisa kissing"

Ah old blackmail she'll spill for sure

"Karma!!!! Delete that immediately!!! I'll kill you!!!"

She threatened

"Then spill Kayano"

I said

"Delete it first"

She ordered

"Okay there all gone!"

Ha little does she know I have it in my backup storage I'll have it for later use!

"Okay well I...I was thinking about Nagisa!"

"Hmm? This is news to me does she like him?"

I thought

"I think I love him"

Kayano said

"Oh well I'll help you out he's my best friend I can ask if he likes you"

I responded

"Oh really? Wait a minute you aren't planning something are you?

She asked supisciously

"What me? Oh I would never"

I said innocently

"Karma I know you to well I can see through that innocent response stop lying"

"Got me"

I said jokingly

"Well I'll do it but I don't know if I'll plan something or not"

Me and Rio'll probably put them in maid costumes and let people take pictures with the two lovely ladies I thought to my self

"Karma!"

Kayano yelled

"I said I'll do it go back to your desk I have other things to do you know"

She marched to her desk and sat down

Hmm...I think I'll invite him over and ask over the weekend...

Narrator: What will happen next read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4:The Weekend

**Chapter 4: The Weekend**

 **Nagisa (P.O.V)**

After school Karma asked me over to his house for the weekend I said yes but I'd have to check with my mom once I got home I asked it took some convincing but she agreed the following weekend I went over

I knocked on the door and as usual Karma answered his parents weren't there as usual he let me in

He offered me some food and a drink and I happily accepted it was something he cooked it was amazing

some hours later we were in his room

He asked a question

"Nagisa is there anyone in class you'd date?"

I looked at him a little worried but then I told him

"Well yeah"

I responded

He asked

"Who?"

"I guess Kayano, her and I are close we could easily make the transition to friends to boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Oh really?"

He said almost deviously like he volunteered to ask this for someone

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason"

He said it so lightly and carelessly

After that we just hung out until school started up again I knew that this week I would ask Kayano out!


	5. Chapter 5: Sour Lemon Time

**Chapter 5: The Real Question**

 **Nagisa (P.O.V)**

Today's the day I declared to myself in the mirror I did my routine and I went to school I saw Kayano and caught up to her I frightened her a bit but she recovered quickly.

"So Kayano there's something I want to ask you"

I said

She answered

"Oh what is it I'm all ears"

I answered

"Will you be my girlfriend"

I said blushing

"W-w-wow really you mean it? Of course I thought it would never happen"

She was happy

She tackled slash hugged me and we fell off balance into the woods

She was on top of me

We were both blushing

I don't know what I was doing

But I put my hand around her neck and pulled her down and gave her a kiss a passionate kiss I felt my tongue in her mouth it was warm moist and delicious I loved it she was surprised she liked it I could tell at first she let out a slight moan of surprise and enjoyment

After we finished I looked at her dead in the eyes both blushing and smiling

We both didn't want to get up so we didn't we skipped that day of class and went to her apartment and cuddled around nine I decided to go home

But I was stopped by Kayano

she said she wanted more of me

She revealed something that night

her tentacles

I was surprised

She felt ashamed but I comforted her and said it was fine

Her tentacle went into my pants and started stroking it felt good and then we moved to the bedroom

"Kayano I-I-I'm a virgin"

"Me too Nagisa" she said kissing me like I was the pudding she loved so much She got undressed she was beautiful stunning

She got under ger covers and signaled me to do the same

I did

She got on top of me and she was stroking me for a little and then she finally put me inside of her letting out a moan of enjoyment her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a second

I was squirming she started moving up and down

both of us moaning of enjoyment

she was so warm I felt so good and then after a while I came inside her she came on me and we kept going Me inside of her warm vagina felt amazing I couldn't stop she kept moaning my name "Nagisa Oh Nagisa N-n-nagisa I'm cumming!!!"

"I am too Kayano!!" we came in each other for the 2nd time we loved it

we loved each other we cuddled she kissed me so passionately I felt her tongue when we came apart there was saliva still connecting our lips she tasted good it was like the sweetest thing ever after that we fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6: After the question

**Chapter 6:After the question**

 **Nagisa (P.O.V)**

After I had gotten home after a night with Kayano I wasn't asked where I had been all that was exchanged were stares. A stare which made me uncomfortable like a sword being put between my eyes. Like they'd known what I just did. I was being paranoid right? School the next morning was exceptionally slow. Me and Kayano exchanged looks only to quickly dart our eyes else where blushing uncontrollably after seeing a glint of what happened two days ago.

Karma asked what I had done after asking the question. I gave a very transparent answer he could see right through me. He asked what really happened I told him of course he's my best friend. "Ah I figured you two wouldn't be able to control those hormones" He said looking a bit devilish. "Yeah I guess I enjoyed it I haven't been able to talk to her since haven't gotten a chance"

I said a little disappointed

"Well I can solve that" Karma said in a slighly deeper and a little raspy voice.

"Ohhhhh Kayanooooooo"

She came over

"Nagisa wanted to talk but was to scared too hope you don't mind I helped him right???? She shooed him off and we had alone time I grabbed her hand and held it the whole time we talked about what had happened we both agreed to do it again sometime but after a few dates. Ritsu however cut our conversation a little short giving us a schedule she prepared for our date it was a little weird she was listening but we looked at it and well we agreed we would follow it I hope it goes well.

How will they're date turn out tune in to the next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Date**

Nagisa(P.O.V)

Tonight's the night right? I asked myself...

"Ritsu what's the schedule for tonight?"

"Well Nagisa I'm not allowed to tell you just yet!"

"Why not?"

"That's a secret!!"

"Jeez Ritsu I guess I can wait"

Following Ritsu's advuce just following directions...

I saw Kayano blushing alot I could tell she was too...

"Hey Kayano"

I said

"Hey Nagisa"

We had a delightful evening first going to a five star restaurant "How did Ritsu even do all this" I thought

I walked Kayano home holding hands

It was the best walk of my life however in the corner in my eye I saw Koro-Sensei taking pictures and notes blushing about his novel. It's only fair I guess I take notes on him. I also saw a bush move and giggle positive it was Rio,Karma and Okuda it was crowded I'm guessing they were watching a little creepy.

As we were near her house I walked her to the door. She kissed me passionately I almost passed out it was that good. She said good night

I did too she told me to come see her tomorrow night.

I was excited when I myself approaching home a crowd...like 4 people Koro-Sensei,Karma,Okuda,and Rio asking me questions showing me pictures I told them I was exhausted and went into my home

I lied a little I was restless thinking about tomorrow...


	8. My Writers truth

The Truth...(My truth)

I'm sorry if I gave anyone of you following this story into a false sense of a new chapter but I'm not feeling as happy as I once was when beginning to write this I feel bad I'll spring back up soon I hope I'll continue writing this for you guys but I will try to write tonight for you all...If you care or want to know more I can provide you with my Snapchat...danielofdaidiot

I wish you all a safe happy night

–Daniel


	9. Chapter 8: Our Special Night

Before I begin I want to point out that I'm feeling much better and I think yesterday was just a bad day thinking about school and problems with other classmates bullying sure you've all heard that story but without further ado...

Welcome to The Special Day's 8th Chapter

–Daniel

 **Nagisa (P.O.V)**

*The next night*

"Okay here goes"

I thought to myself

about to knock on Kayano's door when I heard something fall over and a high pitched "ow" I'm almost positive Kayano was watching me hesitate to knock on the door I knocked

She answered faster than Koro Sensei opened one of his dirty magazines

She said

"Oh Hi Nagisa I ummm...kinda hit my foot...I was watching you at the door kinda anxious I guess..."

I replied happily "Oh it's fine Kayano

I'm anxious too..."

An awkward silence fell upon us

"Well come in don't just stand there"

She said teasingly

I did as she said

When we were inside I fell over...

First step right after she closed the door

She held her hand out to me...

I don't know what came over me but it was like a flashback to that day we fell on the mountain I pulled her down for a passionate kiss...She couldn't contain herself either kissing back...We went to her bedroom...

*Earlier that day*

Authors Note

(Ha I used a time cut to skip the juicy stuff

just kidding you know we aren't skipping it love you guys to much)

Back to the story

Me and Kayano we're texting about normal things then we stopped for a while I don't know if Ritsu was jealous or anything which is weird because she's a robot and all but she kept giving me smart ass answers about questions I asked about Kayano maybe it was a bug or she got hacked again... I'll figure it out later...

Back to the present

 **Kayano (P.O.V)**

As soon as Nagisa came into my house he fell I don't know if it was on accident or on purpose but I helped him and what happened is I don't know a flashback to the day we took each other's...virginity...

awkward to even think about it but he kissed me so passionately

and he carried me to my room bridal style

It was romantic after we had gotten prepared for our little session of love making time...I mounted him like I was riding a horse He was already hard...As I let him slip into me I thought to myself in pleasure and surprise..."Did he get bigger since the last time!!?" Oh he did I could tell it was much more joyous and it felt so much better He was as red as a cherry and so was I...I didn't even notcie but I was moaning so softly at first but at this point I was so loud...Nagisa was moaning a little too...He came inside me, Claimed me I loved it it was so warm and it felt amazing...after that we fell beside each other staring into each others eyes exchanging light and passionate kisses exchanging I love you's so much more than usual after that I fell asleep in his warm comforting arms


End file.
